Cold
by XKaylaFuckingKilluhX
Summary: This is a fanfiction of how the life of a slave would be like if they worked for Orochimaru. Orochimaru struggles to fight of his growing feelings for a loyal servent. Chapters 30 and 31 up! The story is finally ending.
1. Sasuke Arrives

Special note: Hello! This is my Orochimaru fan-fiction! I decided to go along with what life with Orochimaru would really be like

A young boy with spikey black hair walked throughout the crowded streets of Otogakure as he made his way to the mansion that lyed just ahead of him.The wind blew softly and held a neutral breeze as it wisked about. As he reached it, he slowly knocked on the large doors, slipping his hands casually into his pockets. Slowly, the doors creaked open and a young woman peeked out, her bright mossy green eyes the only feature he could spot.

"Can I help you?" She asked shyly, quickly moving the short black hair with red sides out of her face with her left hand. Her eyes staring deeply.

" My name is Sasuke, and-" He was quickly interrupted.

"Uchiha, Sasuke??!? Of course, please, come in!" She shouted, pushing the door wide open and allowing him into the mansion. He walked quickly inside, looking around as the woman closed the door. It was gloomy and depressing, seems like the perfect place for the dark dictator of Sound. Sasuke thought.

"Lord Orochimaru is right this way." She replyed, stepping past him and pointing up the stairs. He nodded as he followed her.

Sasuke sneered with disgust as he studied the attire the the woman in front of him wore, knowing only someone such as Orochimaru would disgrace a woman to wearing such provocitive clothing. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Slowly, she opened it and stepped inside.

"Milord, the Uchiha, Sasuke has arrived." She said, bowing her head to the powerful man that stood before her. She knew that was the proper greeting that he expected from her. The dark man slowly walked towards the two, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Genji. You may leave now." Said the man, the tone of his voice sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

"Yes, Milord." She responded, heading out the room. Orochimaru watched his servent until she left, and his gaze then drifted to Sasuke.

"So, you've finally decided to join up with me. Huh?..Sasuke??" He asked as the door closed. Sasuke looked up to the dark man. His eyes sqinting angrily.

"I'm not doing it for you." He said with an icy tone.

"Well, now you belong to me...you'll have to do everything I say." Orochimaru responded, his tone even colder than Sasuke's.

Sasuke glared at him, while Orochimaru stood with a confident smirk.

"Tell me what it is that you want me to do, and leave me alone." Ordered the young Uchiha in a sudden state of rage.

"Well, first. You must train, you can't honestly expect to accomplish anything in the weak state that you are in, can you? Do this, and then you will have something to do. And second.. I give the orders around here, I don't want to hear you speak to me that way again. Understood?" Orochimaru said, knowing even his most strongest servents could easily defeat the boy.

"..Okay." Sasuke mumbled, opening the door.

"Oh, and Sasuke.. take some lessons in respect from some of the other servents. That is.. if you value your life."

"Yes Milord." Was the boy's response, copying what the other servent had said. Orochimaru's smile faded as Sasuke left the room.

He exited the room and closed the door behind him.


	2. Kimimaro

"Sasuke-kun." Came a voice. Sasuke turned his head, only to see the woman from before standing beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, causing the girl to feel uncomfortable.

" Uh..well, I heard you speaking with our lord. He is certainly angry. I can teach you how to converse with him.. if you want." She stuttered.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked angrily, shrugging.

"Well, once he's in a horrible mood. He stays in that mood. If you cross him, he's tempted to kill." She replyed.

"Okay.." He started, turning his whole body to face her as he rested his hands on his hips.

"I'll let you teach me...IF you can find me someone to train with.." Sasuke offered, as a smile swept across the girl's face.

"Of course! I have the perfect person!" She exclaimed. "By the way, my name is Genji, now follow me." She said, begging to walk down the dark corridor.

Having no choice, Sasuke quickly caught up with her. She lead him downstairs, turning corners almost constantly. Soon they reached a courtyard that stood in the middle of the mansion. Sasuke bearly had anytime to study his surroundings as they immediatly entered the house again, practically going throgh the same routine. Soon they were outside again, but not in a courtyard. They were on a dirt path, in an atrium. The plants were sadly unkept, and they all were a depressing mud color. Every one of them dead and hung over from where they once lived. Many vines grew, up the stained glass windows, hanging down and coiling around more plants. Sasuke held his nose as he smelt the sickening stencth that filled the air he breathed. He peered over at the girl, who must have been used to the smell as she didn't seem to care. At the end of the atrium, there was a rusty old building, cracked windows, unhinged door, rusted walls. Sasuke grew nervous as they entered the building. Inside it was even more deppressing. Cells stood on each side of the wall, it was like a jail. She lead him down the asle, he looked in each cell. People were acually locked in them! Some were curled up in a corner, and others were dead. There was a loud huff, and they heard chains rattling continusly. Saskue looked into one of the cells, there was a man chained up to the walls, his cheast bare, his body blood stained. His breathing was so loud, both Genji and the Uchiha could hear it. The man's head looked up, and as Sasuke looked deeper into the cell, he noticed that the man's eyes were cut out of his own sockets! He drew back with a groan. How could Orochimaru treat people in such a way, it was murder. This was preposterios! Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke.. Is something the matter?" Asked Genji, as she stopped and turned back to look at the young boy.

"Umm..No" He lied, dipping down his head and rushing ahead. He couldn't belive what he had seen, did she see it? She stopped in front of a cell just a little ways up. A young man stood in the corner looking hoplessly out the barred window that he often retreated to in his times of bordom. His hair was a long white, his clothes tattered and dirty.

"Kimimaro-San" Genji called. The man turned his head and as soon as he noteced the woman at the other side of the bars he smiled widely.

"Hello Genji-Sama." He greeted her, as he slowly walked up to her. She held out her hand towards Sasuke.

"Kimimaro, this is Sasuke. He just recently joined up with us." She introduced him.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Responded Kimimaro, holding out his hand from the bars. Sasuke shook the hand of the young man, he looked him strait in the eye, and it was only then that he noticed the two bright red dots on his forehead. He let go, wiping his hand on the back of his pants, so his hand wouldn't be so dirty.

"Kimimaro-San. Sasuke needs a sensai to train with, I thought... you know, since your never busy and all. That, you could train him??" Replyed Genji, shyly.

Kimimaro looked at Sasuke and then at Genji, smiling widely.

"...Okay! It's better than sitting here all day! How about we start first thing tomarrow? In the courtyard??" He suggested. Sasuke nodded.

"...By the way, Genji-Chan. Where is Kabuto-Sama? He said he wanted to speak with me but he never showed." He explained. Sasuke's eyes widend as he heard the name.

Kabuto?!?!? Is he working for Orochimaru!?? No...He can't.. Thought Sasuke, still in shock.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." She responded, fixing her rope to pervent from showing the two boys anything.(What? Orochimaru makes her wear it!!)

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Asked Kimimaro as Sasuke and Genji headed out the door.

"Will do!" Genji yelled with a smile. She lead Sasuke back inside, walking upstairs and heading to a room.

"This is your room, Sasuke." She said, reaching into the pocket of her robe, and pulling out a gold colored key. She handed it to him and he took it, putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." She explained, bowing slightly as she walked past him.

"See ya!" She shouted, just before turning the corner.

"Yeah. See ya" Sasuke mumbled with a frown as he unlocked the door to his new room.


	3. Kabuto's worries

Sasuke sat patiently on the marble bench that stood in the middle of the mansion's courtyard. He silently waited for Kimimaro as he stared off in deep thought.

"He's been sitting there for hours." Came a voice. Genji, who had been standing watch of Sasuke on the balcony of her bedroom, turned around to see who had spoken to her. As soon as she saw who it was a shifty smile spread across her face.

"So, you've been watching him too. Huh?..Kabuto?" She asked, as she watched his every step. The young silver haired man stepped past her, resting his elbows on the rail of the balcony, looking down at the un-suspecting Sasuke. He looked over at the girl.

"Isn't he waiting for Kimimaro? He should have gotten up later than he did. Wouldn't you think that guy wouldn't keep him waiting so long?" Kabuto asked, smirking.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiosly.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't know. I'm not that much of friends with him as much as you are. To me.. He's more of an.. Aqaintance." He explained, Genji simply shrugged.

"Your not realy friends with anybody.. Are you??" She asked.

"I'm friends with you aren't I? Besides, If there's anybody you couldn't trust it would be you... Am I right?" He explained, fixing his glasses with his finger. With a devilous smile, Genji turned her head from him, looking up into the sky as she relized.. He was right.

"What makes you think that?" Was her only response, curios as to what he would day.

"Well, you are Lord Orochimaru's favorite and his pet. I'm sure you've picked up on some of his traits. After all, you were practically raised by him." He explained.

"..I guess that's true. I wish I could be more like you, with a family. The only person I have is you, Kimimaro and Saki, but she's never around. Lord Orochimaru means well, but I don't think he cares..Want to trade?" She joked playfully.

"HELL NO! Lord Orochimaru expects alot more from you than he does from me! Honestly, I don't see how you can put up with him, I'm not o fond of him." Kabuto explained. Suddenly, his attention drifted to the courtyard, where Kimimaro had just showed up. Sasuke stod up and the two began talking.

"...What?" Genji asked, looking down to see what Kabuto was looking at.

"..How long until you think he notices me?" Questioned Kabuto, as he turned his attention back to the konochi beside him.

"Gee, I don't know. He heard Kimimaro say your name yesterday, But I can tell he has his doubts." She answered, looking into the room for a second to see what time it was. She sighed and turned to Kabuto.

"Lord Orochimaru should be waking up soon. I better go before he gets angry." She said, quickly doing a handsign and dissapering in a poof of smoke, leaving Kabuto alone.

"...I can't wait to see your reaction..Sasuke." Kabuto stated to himself as he turned to stare down a Sasuke, a smirk on his face.

Genji qiuckly appeared in a dimly lit chamber that Orochimaru called his own. His chambers were all painted in a pitchfork red color, the small light from the candles causing an eire glow. She waited patiently as her lord spoke with one of his many servents. He seemed to be scoulding her for a wrong-doing. He was qiute strick when it came to such things, and he wasn't afriad to speak his mind about it.

"I' m sorry! I didn't mean to-" Cryed the servent on her hands and knees. Genji recongnized the girl as one of the maids who Orochimaru had promoted to cleaning the mansion's hallways. Orochimaru was quite angry. Without a word or feeling of sympathy, Orochimaru quickly grabbed one of the swords the hung from the wall beside him and lodged it into the unaware servent's back. He slowly pulled it towards him, spliting open her back. Genji's eyes widened with fear as blood splatered on her legs and all around. The painful scream of the maid peircing through her hears. She watched nervously as his head turned to her, wondering if something like this would be her fate.

"Genji..Where is Sasuke??" He asked as he stood before her.

"He's training with Kimimaro in the courtyard, Milord." She responded, immediatly knowing he was still angry about what had happend earlier.

"I assume that your going to teach that boy proper respect." Orochimaru said, as he looked down at her, smiling maniciously.

"Of course, I talked to him yesterday and told him that he will have to learn if he wants to live. He agreed." She replyed, a smile on her face.

"Well done, I could only expect work like that from you." He complimented, dipping down to kiss her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she peered over him to the dead woman who lay across the room. An uncomfortable churning developed in her stomach as she sadly turned her eyes away. ( No, not that kind of feeling you pervert!)

Sasuke sat on the ground, sweating and huffing. His breaths growing heavier. Kimimaro stood before him, not a scrath on him.

"You sure need to train more." He said, holding out his hand and pulling Sasuke up. The boy brushed himself off, ridding of the dirt off his tattered clothes, and then he stretched.

"I know. Your pritty good, strong too." Replyed Sasuke, Kimimaro simply smiled.

"Kimimaro! We need to talk!" Shouted a voice, causing both of the two boys to look.

"...Okay." Responded kimimaro. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the silver-haired ninja ninja that stood in front of him.

"Ka-Kabuto?!? Wha-!?" Sasuke was utterly speechless as disbelif tried to feed it's horrible lie to the young boy. All Kabuto could seem to do was smirk and shrug.

" C'mon Sasuke.. It was obvious from the start that I worked under the power of Lord Orochimaru. It was only a matter of time before you and the rest of the Hidden Leaf village found out about my treason." He replyed, a laugh escaping his lips. He seemed to have lifted a burden off his sholders at that moment as he adjusted his glasses.

Sasuke still couldn't belive what he was seeing. His(inferier) mind still unable to process the situation.

"But you.. " Sasuke was at a loss of words as Kabuto and Kimimaro walked off.

Sasuke walked throughout the mansion, desperatly looking for Kabuto, or anyone who knew where he was. As he turned the corner he saw Kimimaro enter one of the rooms and then come back out again.

"Kimimaro-San!!" He shouted, running to catch up with him, who had suddenly stopped and waited for him.

"..Where..is.. Kabuto??" Sasuke breathed.

" ... I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm not really friends with Kabuto. Genji would know though." He responded, scratching the back of his head in chargrin.

"Where is she??"

"I was just looking for her. I think she's still with Lord Orochimaru, But if I see any of them I'll tell them that you were in need of their assistance." He said, as he began walking down the hallway and turned the corner. Sasuke looked to the side, trying to come up with an option with what he should do. He wanted to speak with Kabuto, but he didn't want to make Orochimaru angry for he feared for his life. I know! I'll just wait by her bedroom door! Genji would surely come by at some point! Sasuke thought, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall as he waited next to the door. Maenwhile, o the other side of the mansion, Kabuto was just on his way to his room, he was quite lucky to have a room next to the exalted Orochimaru, It was a bleesing, yet a curse. As he made his way through the dark corridor, he noticed a pale man exit one of the rooms. Orochimaru, of course. His figure of 5 ' 7 was giving Kabuto an eire feeling. The dark lord turned his head and saw him coming. Kabuto swollowed hard as he got nearer.

"Kabuto! I'm in need of your assistance." He replyed.Kabuto looked up at him and tried to look casual.

"Yes? Lord Orochimaru?" He asked, a bit curious as to what he would ask of him.

" Will you escort Genji to her room? She.. needs her rest." He asked, walking away right after. Kabuto knew that he had to do it whether he wanted to or not. He slowly placed his hand on the doorknob and spun it counter clock-wise. He sighed heavily as he pushed open the door, and peered into the room. He could see faintly the body of a young girl laying on the bed. He could tell by the red robe and black hair, that it was Genji. She was lying on her stomach, breathing heavily. Did something happen to her?


	4. It's mission time!

"Genji?" He called to the young woman.

She wimpered as he grabbed her. She was crying, but what was wrong?

" Genji? What's the matter?" Kabuto asked. Slowly she pulled down the blanket showing him the bruise that resided on her leg. It was redish brown, a horribly disqusting mixture of colors that managed to make Kabuto ALMOST puke. He was utterly speechless to words as he stared in horror. She was the lord's favorite servent! He must be quite angry to have hurt her like that, she was lucky she didn't lose her life.

" Hold on, I'll help you. Just let me take your back to your room before Lord Orochimaru sees us." He said, gently picking her up, trying not to cause anymore pain for her.

(Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't written alot. I'm sorry to say I'm having Boy-friend troubles. Don't be upset if I don't post the next chapter. I will within a weeks time. I have a lot of reveiws from many people so finishing this is needed. Sooooooooo...Yeah.)

She grasped onto him, to prevent herself from falling, ensuring her own safety. Sasuke, sitting patiently by Genji's bedroom door, sudenly heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He turned his head. Kabuto had just appered, with Genji in his arms, walking down the hallway. Sasuke immediatly stood up.

"Kabuto, I ha-" Sasuke was interuppted.

"Hold on." Said Kabuto in a rash tone, as he opened the door. Sasuke curiously following him in. Kabuto layed Genji down gentely onto her bed, holding both of his hands above her. He did a hand sign and as he held his hands over her, he concentraited some of his chakra into his hands. Sasuke stared, un-aware of the jutsu that he was preforming. He had never seen this before. It eluminated as he quickly pushed down on her left leg. She winced in pain but seconds later she felt nothing. Her eyes widened as she sat up, examining it. She still had the horribly ugly bruise, yet she felt no pain. It was gone, all thanks to Kabuto's experiance in the medical industry.

" Why don't you get some rest now? Okay?" He explained as he stood up. he looked at Sasuke soon after.

"...I have some questions, Kabuto." Sasuke said, coldly.

"Very well. I have something to ask you too." He responded as the both walked outside into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

" Tell me why your working for Orochimaru." Sasuke demanded, all kabuto could do was smirk.

" Just because.. I want to...BUT, If you dislike the Lord so much, how come YOUR working for him??" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses, once again. ( Stop doing that Kabuto! We're quite done with it!!)

" That reason is none of your concern!" Sasuke exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"..And as for you, Sasuke. We servents have a few ground rules that you shoud be aware of. A neccesity that we all go by..." Kabuto started looking down upon Sasuke. He could tell the 20 year old ninja was being serious. "..I don't know how well your relationship is with Genji but.. We servents don't EVER piss off Lord Orochimaru. He can get very angry, very easy. And Genji is always the one who ends up paying for it. Also, we never EVER address our lord by his first name. Do you understand that? Sasuke-Kun?" Explained Kabuto, his tone deep with rage. Sasuke bit his lower lip, knowing Kabuto had got to him.

"Yes, Kabuto-Sama." Responded the young Uchiha as he turned his back to him and slowly walked away.

"Just keep that in mind." Advised Kabuto, smirking, as he knew he had struck a nerve of Sasuke's.

Morning came awully quickly. The sun's sharpened light shining brightly thoughout the mansion. The light caused the young black-haired woman to wake from her sleep. Slowly she sat up, still wery as she got up out of bed and got ready for the day. It wasen't until she was on her feet for a few minutes that she became suprised. It was as if her leg had never been hurt. She looked at her left leg, noticing that the bruise was healing and fading. It brought a smile to her face. Suddenly, she remembered something else. She had forgoten to thank Kabuto for what he had done for her the other day. I'll thank him later She thought, as she exited the room. ( Please don't ask me how she got hurt. Let's just say Orochimaru is a little aggressive and was angry at the time, okay? Don't be perverted.) Slowly she walked though the hallway, passing corners until she reached Kabuto's room. She had looked at the clock earlier. Her lord wouldn't wake up for at least another thirty minutes. So she had decided to just thank Kabuto now while she knew she had the time. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for him to answer.

"...Kabuto??" She called, knocking on the door once more. Just as she was about to walk in the door opened and a half-asleep Kabuto stepped out. His silver hair messy and he smelt of.. morning breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kabuto! Did I wake you?" She asked, feeling a little guilty. Genji hated to intrude on people like that.

"No, No.It's okay. I have to get up anyway." He responded, closing the door.

" Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday." She hapilly thanked him. A smile drifted across his face.

"..Your welcome." He mumbled, shyly scratching the back of his head.

" By the way. I think Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you. I informed him yesterday that you were resting well and he said he had something of the upmost importance to disscuss with you today. You might want to go see him." He explained.

"..Okay." She said. Bowing politely in thanks and then leaving his presance.

Heading his word, She quickly made her way to Orochimaru's chambers. She was suprised to see that he was already waiting for her.

" You wished to see me, Milord?" Genji asked, bowing her head as he approched her.

"Yes. I have a very important mission for you. Today, I am going to a newly founded village. The village hidden in the ice. I would like for you to accompany Kabuto and I there. However, Your mission will be something much harder." He started. She listened with all the attention she had. " The leader there has two daughters around your age. In order to ensure our success of a village alliance, I wish for you to become friends with them. Do you think you can handle this??" He explained, staring at her with his slitted eyes.

" ...Of course!" She exclaimed with a smile.

" Good. Now come with me." He ordered, walking out the door. She quickly followed.

"Where are we going, Milord?" She curiouly asked. He smirked at her question.

" First. Your going to change into your mission clothes, and then we're going to find Kabuto." He answered as they entered her room for her to change. While Genji dressed, Orochimaru walked about her room. He crossed his arms as he looked down upon the mansion's courtyard. Sasuke and Kimimaro were training. Just as they had every morning. Kabuto bearing witness to their battle.

" So.. Sasuke's been training with Kimimaro, Huh?" Replyed Orochimaru as he watched.

"Yes, Milord. Kimimaro was one of the only people I could think of that would do it." Said Genji, as she slipped on her top.

" Hmm. A fine choice." He complimented.

" Why, Thank you , Milord." Genji happily responded. Once she finished, The two walked downstairs, entering the courtyard where Kabuto stood watching them. Kabuto felt Orochimaru's presance, and turned to see if he was there. As the dark lord approched them, Sasuke and Kimimaro stopped and they bowed. All excpet for Sasuke, who was hesitant at first and only after watching Kabuto and Kimimaro, did he do the same.

"Kabuto. Your needed to accompany Genji and I to the hidden Ice village." Orochimaru explained. With a nod, Kabuto followed the two ninja and Kimimaro and Sasuke resumed with their training.


	5. The Shinimasu Sisters

Two young girls stood in the large feild behind their mansion. Their training ground.

" Get up, Hikari!" Ordered the older girl to the girl sqauting on the ground. Slowly the younger one stood, feeling to exhausted to hold herself up.

" Ari.. please.. I'm tired.. Can I.. Stop now??" She breathed, looking at the ground as she breathed heavily, regaing her breath gradually.

" No, not until you try a little harder. You should be stronger, Hikari! The student should surpass the master!" Ari shouted, staring coldly at her weak and petrifyed younger sister. Hikari's ghostly pale eyes peered upon her sister's angry face, crystal tears beggining to form in her eyes. Ari sighed deeply as she looked away in dissapiontment.

" Fine!" Ari yeled, giving in as she rested her hands upon her hips.

" But tommarow you-" She was interupted as one of the mansion's many servents spoke up.

" Miss. Ari, Miss. Hikari. Your father wishes to see you in the main room." He said, bowing his head in respect as he left.

" I wonder what he wants this time." Ari said in wonder as she began to walk into her home. She soon stopped and turned around.

"Let's go, Hikari!" She barked. A weary Hikari ran to catch up with her as they walked inside.

The two girls quickly made it into the main room where there father waited.

"Ari, Hikari. Good, you have arrived." He said, wrapping an arm around each girl.

"Listen. I need you two to be on good behavior. We have some people coming here from another village to form an alliance with us." He explained." We need their strength for when the time comes. If you two mess this up... You will get it, You both will be disowned." He threatened, the two girls nodded in agreement. They sat down and soon after two man and a woman walk in. They sat down across from them. The dark lord sat down, the silver-haired ninja sat next to him on the left, and the black-haired girl sat next to him on the right. As Ari and Hikari looked into the dark man's eyes, they became filled with fear.(Umm... For the note, Orochimaru is in a disquise. This is important to remember for later.) The ice leader beconed forth a servent from the side. He whispered something to him in his ear as he sat down. The man pulled out a peaice of partchment from his pocket, and handed it to the disquised Orochimaru. He signed it without hesitation, and it was slipped back into the sevent's pocket, who took his place back at the side.

" It is offical.. Sound and Ice are as of today, allies." Replyed the Ice leader.

" Of course..." Responded Orochimaru.

" By the way.. This are my two daughters, Ari and Hikari. Why don't you three stay here for a while? It must be a tiring trip." He offered. Orochimaru looked at his two servents for a moment and back at the leader. He nodded in agreement and everyone stood up.

"Ari, Hikari. Show them to their rooms!" Ordered their father at the two young girl's. The quietly walked out the door, the three sound-nins following them. One by one they showed the guests their rooms. Once Orochimaru's room came up, he retreated right for it. Kabuto did the same. They both were aware of Genji's mission and they weren't going to ruin the chances for it.

"..And this will be your room." Said Ari, opening the door of the last room in the hallway. Hikari, hiding behind her older sister, shyly.

"Thank you. By the way, I don't belive we have been properly introduced. My name is Genji Matsunaga!" Genji exclaimed, holding out her hand to Ari.

Both of the girls stared at her hand. A smile quickly spread across Ari's face.

" Ari Shinimasu." She responded as she shook Genji's hand.

" This is my younger sister, Hikari." She added, stepping out of the way, allowing them to meet. She knew that her sister was to shy and nervous to do it herself.

" Nice to meet you, Hikari." Genji said smiling, Hikari simply waved shyly.

" So.. I guess sound and ice will make a good alliance? Intresting" Ari replyed, looking to the side.

"...Umm, so you like to train, huh? You look really strong." Asked Genji.

" Oh, Yes! I love fighting! In fact, I've just recently become an A.N.B.U. a few days ago. I'm so exited! I can't wait to go on my first mission!!" Ari happily shouted. Watching her cheers caused Hikari to smile, the first time Genji had seen this.

" An A.N.B.U.?? Wow! Congratulations! My cousinis also an A.N.B.U., I bet it's really cool!" Genji replyed, also smiling.

"..Really? In Otogakure??" Ari asked curiosly. Genji shook her head, still smiling.

" No. Her name is Saki Okutama. She's on the Konohagakure's black-ops unit. She's currently looking for this guy but with no luck." Genji explained.

" Hey!.. I-I think I know.. her..I went to. to leaf a fe-few years ago a-and I met her." Explained Hikari. Both Ari and Hikari stared at her strangly.

" What?! When did you go to Konoha?" Ari asked.

" When I was with mom four years ago. For the chunin exams." Hikari answered, looking to the side to not see her sister's gaze upon her.

" Hey Genji, How about one day when there's time we fight eachother?" Ari asked.

" Sure!" She exclaimed.

" Awsome, We're going to go now. Hikari has somethings to do, see ya!" Yelled Ari as she and Hikari began to walk away.

As they dissapered from sight, Genji sighed with relief. She was so nervous, she was afraid they wouldn't like her, expecailly the older one, Ari. But now it was over with and her mission was a success. Orochimaru would be pleased once he found out. Genji never was one to dissapoint her lord and she was way to determined to let her shyness get the best of her. She entered her room, quietly closing the door behind her.

" So.. How did it go?" Asked a droning voice. Genji turned around. Only to see her disquised lord standing before her.

" Perfectly, Milord! I didn't have any troubles!" She responded, happily smiling. A smirk formed on Orochimaru's lips.

" Good work. I bet even Kabuto couldn't have done better." He said, laughing.( Don't ask why he laughed. The answer is he felt like it.)


	6. Back to Sound!

Ari and Hikari stood outside in the courtyard. Ari, helping Hikari train.

" That Genji seems pritty nice." Said Hikari, as she continuesly punched Ari's hands.

"Yes, but, I still have my doubts... and that man..his eyes..I saw things I did not wish to. He seems to be more than what he's made out to be. I just can't put my finger on it." Her older sister responded, letting her hands rest at her sides.

"Really? You mean.. You saw it too?? It frightend me... Do you think it's.. our future?" Asked Hikari.

" No..No, I don't. I think it's a trick. A way of.. toying with us... To tell you the truth.. I think there's something going on here. Genji's hidding something..." Ari explained as she peered up to the bedroom window that Genji had stayed in.

Up above, Genji peered through a crack in the curtains. She was watching the Shinimasu sisters. Orochimaru stood right behind her. His pale hands fell upon her shoulders. She could feel his warm breath by her ear as he leaned in close.

" So tell me... What do you think of them?" He asked, somewhat curios as to what she would say.

" They're okay. I can tell there's some conflict between them. The older one, Ari, seems alot more.. suspisous of me. Hikari, the younger one, is very shy." She replyed.

" How is it that you can always tell feelings?... Hmmp. Your mother was the same way too." Said Orochimaru, letting go of her and crossing his arms. Interested, she turned around. Just what he wanted her to do.

"..M-My mother??" She questioned.

"Yes, your mother. Even though she was just a maid in my quarters... Long before your birth, she fell in love with one of the other servents. Neko Matsunaga, Your father, he was stubborn, quiet.. He usually kept to himself. I, personally, dispised him, he always seemed unloyal. Many of the woman loved him. It amused me to watch them try and spaek with them, he simply ignored them.. But your mother.. She always seemed to get words out of him. She knew exactaly how he felt about everything, and she used that to win him over. Of course, They married, birthing your brother, and then soon after..." He stopped. Genji grew anxious.

"What? Soon after, What??" She asked impatiently. He cracked a smile, turning to her. He looked into her mossy green eyes, sencing her curiosity.

"... You were born." He simply said, still smiling. She sighed, she should have guessed.

" Milord, You frightened me.. I thought something bad happened." She said.

"..Oh, but something bad did happen..But that should be left for another time." He replyed.

The Shinimasu clan stood outside of the mansion's front doors, seeing off their geusts.

" Thanks again for helping us out." Said Ari and Hikari's father as he shook all three of the sound-nin's hands.

" Come back soon." Added Hikari, shyly.

"..And don't forget, Genji. You owe me a fight!." Ari exclaimed, shaking her hand.

" Of course, I'd never forget!." Genji responded with a smile. Kabuto looked over to his friend strangly, wondering what exactly would make the two girls want to fight in the first place. A disquised Orochimaru looked at both his servents.

" Well, Shall we go??" He asked. The two of them nodded in agreement and they all dissapered in a poof of smoke.

(Okay, I'm sorry if the last few chapters are a little boring. My original story sucks. I apologize if anything doesn't add up exactly in the near future. Every things good so far)


	7. Genji's Letter

Kimimaro and Sasuke were standing in the courtyard, they had just finished training, and the young Sasuke was exhausted. It was obvious that he was no match for his trainer, but he wouldn't give up. He HAD to get revenge on his brother. " Give me a break Kimimaro." Sasuke pleaded, huffing loudly as he tried to catch his breath. " I am. I'm not using my Shikotsumyaku, you should be relived." Responded Kimimaro, a smirk on his face. "..Shikotsumyaku??.." Questioned Sasuke, blinking curiosly. " What's that??" " You'll know when the time comes..." Teased Kimimaro, leaving Sasuke to ponder. " Kimimaro!!" Someone shouted, both Kimimaro and sasuke turned to see who it was. " Hello Genji-Chan." Said Kimimaro happily as he greeted her with a quick hug. " How did the mission go?" He asked. "... Just as it was expected." Came a voice. The three of them turned. As they noticed the pale man approch them, both Genji and Kimimaro fell to they're knees and bowed. Sasuke sneered and immediatly followed their lead. " .. Genji.. I belive you have a job to do." Replyed their lord, his hands resting behind his back. " Yes, Milord." She responded as she followed her lord into the mansion, leaving Kimimaro and Sasuke to watch them leave silently. Sasuke groaned with disgust, looking the opposite way. He was sickened by Orochimaru's openess on sex. He looked the other way. Kimimaro waved at Genji as she waved just before she entered the door. As the door closed, Kimimaro turned to look at Sasuke. " Sasuke.. Is something wrong?" He asked, watching him carefully.

".. That girl.. Genji. She's so disgusting. I don't see how she can let Orochimaru do that and still smile. It sickens me." Replyed Sasuke, gritting his teeth. Kimimaro simply smiled and a laugh escaped him.

".. I don't know if you've noticed or anything.. But Genji has always said that Lord Orochimaru disearves more than she could ever give him. She has been under his power even before she was born. She was promised to him, and since her birth she was the most loyal of all his servents. It doesn't suprise me, He has always been there for her, even if he shows no emotion for her. He's the closest thing to family to her. She would do anything for him.. I guess you could say.. She loves him." Explained Kimimaro. The Uchiha looked at him, feeling sick to his stomach.

" .. I still think she's disgusting." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and shunning Kimimaro's attempts to stick up for Genji.

" Hey guys. Have you seen Genji at all?" Someone asked. As they looked they saw Kabuto approching them.

" She just left with Lord Orochimaru. May I ask why?" Asked Kimimaro.

Kabuto held up a letter, holding it between his left index and middle finger. ( Cause he's cool like that. )

" Well I have a letter here for her.. From Saki-" kabuto was interuptted.

" Saki!?!? We haven't seen her since she left on her mission!!" Shouted Kimimaro. Sasuke looked back and forth as the two ninja conversed about the ninja.

" Yes, Well. When you see her please tell her to come get this from me." Asked Kabuto, going on his way.

" Hey Kimimaro. Who is Saki?" Asked a curios Sasuke.

" Hn? Saki is Genji's cousin from her mother's side. The Okutama clan. She also works for Orochimaru but she's been missing ince she had to go on a mission. She was taking disquise in Konoha as an A.N.B.U. To spy for our lord. The Hokage sent her on a misson to retreive the Uchiha, Itachi." Explained Kimimaro as he turned to watch Kabuto who had just entered the door. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock once he heard the name, but he ignored it.

"..And she lives in konoha!?" Explained Sasuke. He was shocked, you can't trust anybody now!

" Why? Do you know her?" He asked, turning back to give the Uchiha his full attention.

" No, why would I know a traitor like that?!" Defended sasuke, his tone of voice was angry. Kimimaro started laughing.

" What's so funny?" He asked, his hands resting on his hips.

" ..Your a traitor to aren't you? I belive you have no say in that. Besides, she has more to lose than you ever did." Said Kimimaro, smiling shyly.


	8. Good News

The next morning Genji slowly awoke from her sleep. She put on her robe and slowly slipped out the door to orochimaru's chamber, trying not to wake her lord from his sleep. She turned around quickly and jumped. ( Like when you get scared. )

" Kabuto!" She grunted as she began to get angry at him for frightning her.

" Sorry but I have something to give you." Kabuto said, handing her the letter. Without a word she grabbed it, looking at the wording at the front.

" It's from Saki??" She said exitedly. She ripped open the top of the envelope with her thumb. Kabuto waited patiently for her to finish reading it. Her eyes skidded to side to side, reading the lines of words. A smile soon spread across her face.

" Well?" He asked curiously. She let her hands fall to her sides and she sighed.

" Saki is returning to Otogakure." She replyed. The good news even brought a smile to Kabuto's face. He wasen't even that good of friends with Saki.

' You'd best tell Lord Orochimaru about this. He'll throw a fit if he doesn't know about it." Advised Kabuto so she wouldn't forget.

" Oh, yes. Of course." Genji said looking over at the door behind her.

" Well I geuss I might as well tell him now. He's probably awake by now." She said. " See you later, Kabuto." He waved as she entered the door. She entered the room silently. She sighed with relif as she noticed that Orochimaru was alreay awake. He was staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, still laying in his bed. She approched him, sitting down next to him on the side of the bed.

" Good-Morning Milord." She said in a cheery voice, smiling shyly at him.

" What is it?" He asked as he turned to look at her. He could sense she had something important to tell him.

".. Well, Saki is returning to the village. Or so it says in her letter." Genji explained. Orochimaru sat up and was handed the letter that Saki had sent Genji. He took it without a word, just like Genji had done, and read it.

"..So, she IS comeing back." He said. " Go tell some of the others of her arrivall. Only the elites." He ordered. She bowed her head.

" Yes Milord." She replyed standing up and opening the door to the room.

" Oh, and Genji. When your done come back here.. There is something I would like to disscuss with you." He added. She nodded just before closing the door. Genji walked downstairs, into the courtyard and through the atrium. She walked into the rusty old shack that Kimimaro stayed in. The elites had their own rooms in the mansion, however they seemed to always spend their time in the cells. They were good friends with Kimimaro. He was the leader, the strongest of them all. However he was a prisoner.


	9. The Sound four plus one

A young man with silver hair threw a cup on the cold cement floor. He held it down tightly in his palm.

" Okay, call it.. Evens? Or odds?" He asked, looking back and forth at the others surrounding him. A dark-haired man with six arms and tan skin rubbed his chin with his hand. He was thinking hardly.

"Hmm." Was all he could say. A orange haired woman wearing a black beenie looked at him.

" Hurry up!" Ordered the silver-haired man getting impatient with them.

" I'm thinking!" Shouted the six- armed man in defense. The other man sighed.

" .. Well I say odd." Replayed Kimimaro. He looke dover at the other man still thinking.

" I say odds as well." Said the woman, her arms crossed. She closed her eyes and nodded, agreeing with herself.

" Evens then." Answered the man finally.

" Took you long enough." Complained the silver-haired man. He lifted the cup to peek at the dice.

" 5-6 Odds. Looks like you lose Kidomaru." Replyed the silver haired man with a smirk. It wasen't that he disliked the six armed man, he was just mean.

" Shush your mouth Sakon!" Shouted Kidomaru, giving him a sour look.

" Why should I?" Asked Sakon. Crossing his arms and holing his head high. A smirk on his face. From behind him, another young man opened his eyes. He looked over to the side with out turning his head. He sighed as he stood and appered before them.

" Sakon. Stop starting things! You woke me!" He shouted.

" Ukon? Your awake now, so it doesn't matter anymore." Replyed Sakon. His twin brother begining to get aggitated with him. Genji had aprroched them right in the middle of their argument. She sighed and smiled. They always do this. Though they were good friends, they all had seperate personality's. Sakon always badmouthed the opposition, and it always made Kidomaru angry, and it made Ukon impatient with his brother. Or maybe it was just because they were playing a rude game that just happened to be illegal. It was they only game they enjoyed playing, gambling was their favorite past time. If it even is a past time.

" Hey Genji. Why don't you join us?" Asked the orange haired woman for she was the only one who noticed the girl at the time.

" Hello Tayuya." Responded Genji, happily taking a seat next to Tayuya and Kidomaru.

" Hey Genji. How's it going?" Asked Kidomaru, his hand resting on his knee as he sat criss-cross.

" Good." She answered.

" You don't have to do anything for Lord Orochimaru??" He asked. Usually she did. Genji nodded.

" Well, acually.. He asked me to imform you guys that Saki is going to return to Otogakure." She explained. At that moment it got silent. It seems they were happy of the news as they stopped their fighting.

" Are you going to play a quick game with us?" Asked Ukon as he decided to join in with the game, instead of sleep away.

" No.. Lord Orochimaru's waiting for my return. I can't stay. Maybe some other time." Responded Genji standing up and walking away.


	10. Promised

Genji made her way back to Orochimaru's chambers. She wasen't going to waste her time for she knew every second would make him even more inpatient. She opened the door slowly and closed it behind her. Orochimaru was waiting for her of course. He was looking out on the village from the veiw of his balcony. She could tell he admired the veiw. She went out onto the balcony for she knew he would not come to her. The sun was setting and the sky was an orange tint with a purple shade. It was a truely beautifull sight. No wonder he loved it so much.

" So.. I assume you told them already?" He asked, his back still turned towards her.

" Yes. I did." Genji responded. She walked closer to him, taking a place next to him. He then turned to her and looked upon her. He smirked but he was utterly silent. She stared in confusion. What was he thinking?

" Genji.. Would you like to know why you are here?" He asked. It was a question she had been dieing to ask since she was very young. It had always been kept a secret from her before. Now that he was offering she would finally know.

" Yes! Yes, Please!" She exclaimed, smiling.

".. Your mother and father. Shinichi and Neko. They disliked living under my power.. They were angered that they had to live the way they would.." He started.

" They planned to leave the village soon after they married. However, I caught them." He said. He could tell Genji was getting anxouis.

" Come.. Let us go inside." He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into the room. They took a seat on the edge of the bed.

" Once I caught them. They were watched heavily, I refused to let them leave. After about a year, your parents conceived a baby boy. Your older brother, Hideki. He looked alot like your father. I knew that they wouldn't be able to go anywhere with a young child, so they had no choice but to stay. Eventually.." ( Everyone, I'm sorry but this is a flashback. )

A young woman with long black hair sat down on the marble bench in the courtyard. She rubbed her stomach lovingly as she smiled contently. She was nine months pregnant already, her baby would be expected any day now. Her husband sat next to her, his hair also black and long only reaching his shoulder. His eyes a mossy green. He held the small hand of their young son. His hair, black and his eyes, mossy green. It was a clan trait. The family was happy about their unborn child but they were also afraid. They wanted so badly to leave the prison they were in slaved in. It was the house they had endured many hardships and trials in. The house however, was not a home. They were saddened at the fact that not only them but their son as wel had to go through the same things. If they escaped. They would be happy, and enjoy the rest of their lives without having to live in fear. They had thought up of a plan to escape that night. That way, they could birth they're child in peace. That night as they were on ther way, something happened. The young mother, Shinichi was about to conceive their next child. Such horrible timing, they couldn't belive it. Her screams beconed their lord. Who was amused at their situation.

" Well.. Well. Look what we have here. Your can't even escape and for something you did to yourself." He said, smirking.

" Please. Leave us be." Pleaded Neko, holding his wife who was at the moment suffering the pain of labor.

" You know what?? You want freedom so badley??" Orochimaru asked. They looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

" I will make a deal with you. If you want to be free, then you can give me something that I want. I will allow all of you to be free if you can give me your next child." He explained. They couple looked at eachother worrily. Promise him their child??

" I don't think-" Shinichi was interuppted.

" We promise." Responed Neko. His wife looked at him, giving him alook as if she could not understand what he had done.

" WHAT?" She shouted.

" Shinichi. We don't even know thet child, as long as were not attached it won't hurt us as much!' He explained. She sighed. He was right. She birthed her child. A baby girl. Her eyes were mossy green. She was so beautiful, Shinichi didn't know if she could do it. Neko handed the baby to his wife, taking off his shirt and wrapping his new daughter in it to keep her from getting cold. Shinichi only held her for a few moments as she was grabbed away by Orochimaru. He stared at the baby that now belonged to him. He smiled.

" Your free to go." He said, walking away as he held the new baby tight.

" Wait! Her name! She needs a name!" Shouted Neko. Orochimaru turned and looked at them.

" Fine..Matsunaga..Genji." He said, coming up with the best thing he could think of.

Genji looked in amazement. She didn't know that she was birthed without even seeing her parents for a day. The though was horrible, but for some reason it didn't hurt her that much. She wasen't close to them. Maybe that was why.

" So.. I was promised to you?" She asked. She was sitting criss-cross on the bed, peering at him with all the attention she could give him. She looked so innocent to him, she was.. cute. He smiled at her.

" Yes. Your parents had no wish for you. You were merely their sacrafice for their freedom. They didn't care about you." He explained.

" Milord?? If you don't mind me asking.. Why did you decide to tell me this??" She asked. He leaned in close to her. His face close up to her.

" I can see it in your eyes. Your longing.. for a family that loves you. That cares about you. Tell me, are you unsatisfyed here?" He asked. She shook her head.

" No. Not at all Milord." She answered. He stared. He looked into her eyes, wondering if she truely ment it. Then he smiled and pulled back.

" Okay. I belive you. I hope you understand though.. These feelings that you wish for.. Love and all that. I will not provide for you. I have done al that I could to raise you. Ever since you were a young baby. I could have killed you many of times, I know that sometimes I wanted to. But if I did that.. I would have wasted my life with you." He explained. She smiled. Knowing that he was always there made her happy.

" My family though..-" She was interupted.

" Genji!!" He shouted in his snake- like voice. " I do not wish to here about your family again!" He yelled. She held her head down. He lifted her chin with his cold hands. Making her look him in the eyes.

" You don't need your family.. If they loved you that much then where are they?" Orochimaru asked holding out his arms. Showing her that nobody else was there.

She looked down. He was right. She looked back up at him. Smiling sweetly.

" I'm sorry Milord." She said. He smirked at her. He loved her smile, even though he would never admitt it. Something about the look he was giving her made her feel a litttle strange. She had never felt that way before. He leaned in closer to her, looking into her eyes. Her eyes closed as he got closer, and he pressed his lips against hers. Something was different though. She could feel it. He had done this many times before, but this time he was more.. passionatte. More loving. Was it their talk? His cold hand rested on her neck, keeping her from pulling away. She breathed heavily as he parted for only a second and returned to where he was.


	11. Saki's Return

A young girl arrived at the pillars of Otogakure. The entrance to the village. It was chilly and windy that night. She looked at the village before she entered. A young man accomponyed her, standing by her side. His long black hair, although tied in a pony-tail, frolicked about in the wind.

" Itachi.. Let me borrow your jaket." She ordered sweetly to the young man.

" Excuse me?" He asked, not beliving what he just heard. " Please??" She pleaded. He sighed and slipped off his coat. Underneath he wore a fishnet shirt and black pants. He wasen't really that cold. She slid it on. Feeling alot warmer than she did before. She smiled at him lovingly. That was how she won him over.

" Don't ruin it..It's my only one." He replyed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

" Deidara will get you a new one." She responded as she began to walk into the village.

".. Saki! Wait up!" He shouted, catching up to her. The mansion was still. Every body in it, silent and asleep. Genji, however was not asleep. She was wondering. Orochimaru has been acting stragely. She didn't understand it. It felt.. nice. She smiled at the thought of it. Him.. A demented, heinous man such as himself falling in love with a servent. She sighed. Slowly she stood, stratening her silky red robe trying to prevent from being risque. She looked at her lord for only a moment. He was asleep. She slid out the door to the balcony. She gasped as a rush of the cold night air hit her in a sudden gust. She left the door open just a creak so she wouldn't wake Orochimaru. She looked upon the village wondering if Saki was down there somewhere. She haden't seen her cousin in nearly two years. The girl was Genji's only blood family. The others.. were free. She sighed once again.

" Such a heavy sigh.." Came a droning voice. Genji's eyes widened and she looked behind herself. Orochimaru stood there leaning against the wall that the door usually hid when it was closed. He straitened up and approched her.

" Does something trouble you?" He asked as he stood before her. She shook her head.

" No milord. Just wondering where Saki is, is all." Genji answered.

" Hmp. Why must you worry so about such an insuboridant?" He asked, seeming somewhat.. amused.

" The matters are to deep for even me to understand." She relpyed, looking off into the village. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was worried in an excited way. She was a bit afraid to see her cousin. So many years apart can change a close bond. Orochimaru breathed heavily for a moment, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind.

" Don't worry so much. If she sent you a letter informing you of her return you know she's safe. She IS coming back. You'll see her. Come get your sleep." He breathed in her ear. She hated to admit it but he was right. He let her go and she silently walked back inside. He followed her.

That next morning Genji awoke to notice Orochimaru was not asleep. This was rare, usually she woke up before him. She quickly got up out of bed. Waking herself up immedatly. She left the room, knowing her lord would have to be somewhere in the mansion. As she walked throughout the hallway she noticed Orochimaru downstairs near the mansion's front door. He was talking with two people. She knew it was inapropriate to interupt them in their conversation and if she did Orochimaru would be sure to give her a proper punishment. Not one hundred lashes, even worse. Orochimaru soon dissapered in a poof of smoke. Genji assumed they finished talking. She smiled happily.

" Saki!!" She shouted rushing down the stairs. Saki, hearing her name, turned.

" Genji!!" Saki shouted back. The two girls threw their arms around eachother in greeting. It had been so many years since they saw eachother they couldn't let go. But they got over it.

" It's good to have you back." Said Genji.

" Good to be back!" Exclaimed Saki happily. She was always the energetic happy one.

" Are you going to stay for good now??" Asked Genji.

" Yes, Of course. But.. Not in the mansion. It has come to my attention that my father is very ill. He is the only family I have left so I'm going to live with him and help him recover. I am going to remain in Otogakure though. Lord Orochimaru already gave me permission to go stay with Hirito. I'll only be staying here in the mansion till' tomarrow. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Saki explained. Genji nodded. It was only then that she noticed the long-haired man that accompanied Saki.

" Hu-Hmm. Who's this??" Asked Genji, peering over at him. He looked without a word.

" ..Itachi Uchiha. I'm his house keeper." Saki answered. She then turned to Itachi.

" Itachi. This is my cousin, Genji Matsunaga." She introduced. All Itachi did was nod his head in her direction.

" Well.. I'm going to put my stuff away. Do you want to have dinner with me later Genji? I want to catch up on everything I missed out on." Asked Saki. Genji happily nodded. Saki and Itachi picked up their bags and walked upstairs where Saki's room was. Later that night Genji waited in front of the mansion's dining room for Saki. She looked side to side begining to get a little impatient.

" Genji!" Saki called as she turned a corner. Genji simply smiled at her cousin as she came towards her.

" Ready?" Genji asked. Saki nodded. The two girls entered the room and sat down, beggining to eat their dinner.

" How did the mission go??" Genji asked, starting the conversation.

" Good acually. Do you want me to tell you what happened??" Saki asked excitedly. Genji nodded.

" Okay well. When I left Konohagakure I headed to Atsuki. The headquarters for the most powerfull nuki-nins in every village. There I ran into an unfortuante event. I was attacked unexpectingly..." Saki started.

The forest was dank and foggy from the rain the other day. Saki hated working in such conditions but what could be done. As she walked through the forest on the dirt path she heard a noise coming from the trees. She turned quickly towards the direction she heard it from. Before she knew it she was tangled in rope around her feet. She paniced and fell over in a puddle of water. Getting water and mud on herself. As if it couldn't get any worse. She rolled onto her back and sat up, looking around. She reached down to untie her ankles from it's prison but just before she could she was tugged. Who ever caught her was now dragging her through the wet terrain. Whoever it was would be discovered once Saki got to the end of the rope. She struggled, grabbing onto random branchs but with no success. She looked up seeing a dark figure before her. She became frieghtened and tried to tug out her leg but instead.. It popped her bone out of place.( If it IS impossible well it is in my story so live with it. ) She shreiked in agony as she was tugged towards the kidnapper. They stopped pulling her and left her still. The figure approched her, their apperance becoming clear to her. His hair was jet black and long, tied behind his back in a lose pony-tail. He wore a black coat flowing down to his ankles. Red symbols on it. He wore a yellow samurai hat that hid his face in darkness. She looked up at him in terror. He bent down and looked at her leg relizing it was in bad shape. She watched him carefully as he held it and examined it.

" I'm sorry." He said. All Saki could do was look at him confused. He raised his hand to his hat. She noticed he had purple fingernails. He took off his hat and put it on the floor. He had pale skin and red eyes. Sharingan eyes! It was then Saki noticed who it was. The very man she set out to capture.

" Uchiha Itachi!?? You need to come with me back to Konoha. Or else I'll have to take you there by force." She ordered. He began to laugh.

".. And how do you propose to do that?? With the condition your in you can't even stand." He replyed, sighing. " I'll tell you what.. I'll help you and make up for the pain I've caused you. But.. You will owe me." He offered.

" Owe you what?" She asked suspiciosly.

" Hmm.. How about you be my house-keeper. When you recover that is. Living in a building filled with men can get messy." He answered. She looked at her leg and then back at him.

" ..Or.. I could leave and." He didn't finish as he stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!!" Saki shouted. " I'll do it." She said. He smiled maniculously. Slowly he picked her up and walked away with her in silence.


	12. Orochimaru's Plan

Saki looked at Genji and smiled. She was happy about it.

".. I'm kind of glad I hurt myself like that. Then I would have never met Itachi and learned of his ways. He really is a kind man. Even though he is a nuki-nin and an S-Class criminal, he doesn't act like one." She explained. " So.. What about you?? How is Lord Orochimaru treating you??" She questioned. Genji turned to her.

" Well. Lord Orochimaru has certainly changed. He's not as evil as he once was. It's alot better acually." Genji answered with a quick smile. " It's alot better than it was eight years ago. When you lived here." She added. Saki, hearing this, smiled back.

" Well, I'm glad the living conditions are better for you now. As for me, I'm releived Lord Orochimaru's letting me off the hook. Maybe it has something to do with Itachi?? Well, in any matter. I'm just happy to finally be freed from his confinment. Also, I can see my father since I haven't seen him in nearly ten years." Saki explained. She looked at her cousin and stood from her chair. Saki yawned, acknoledging the late hour.

" Well. I'm going to retreat back to my room. I don't want to be tired when I see my father for the first time in forever." She said. Genji nodded and watched her leave the room. Once she was gone, she stared at the floor.

Genji went back to her lord's chambers soon after. She was also kind of tired. Her lord stood casually against the wall, looking out the window. He turned his head as she entered. The same devilous smirk on his face.

" Good evening Milord." She said in greeting to him. She bowed her head slightly.

".. So.. What did Saki speak to you about?" He asked curiosly.

" Nothing really. She told me the story of her two year mission. But that's all." She responded.

" And.. What of Konoha?" He questioned. All she could do was simply shrug.

" She didn't say anything about Konoha, Milord." She answered.

" Really? Well. I was informed. It would seem she stopped by the village to spy in case I might need the information.. I hear Tsunade, The current Hokage, is planning to leave the village with her assistant, Shinzune. Saki tells me that their going to vacation in Yukigakure." He explained. She looked at him strangly. Why was he telling her this? What part did she have in it?

" Yes. And?" Genji replyed. Wanting to know more. Orochimaru laughed maniculosly.

".. And! I can finally exicute my plan! The day the Leaf village falls and bows down to me! Ah, yes. It will be spectacular! Then I will be the ruler!" He exclaimed. Seeing his joy caused Genji to smile. It was very rare that Orochimaru was like this. He was excited.

" However. There is something I need you to do for me. It is very important." He started. " When I leave I am taking Kabuto and the other elites with me. He, being my right- hand man, I am in need of his assistance. And the others as well. I need Kimimaro here to train Sasuke. Since It will be us going, I need you to stay here and take care of things while I'm gone. Can I trust you to do this for me?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

" yes, Of course I can do that." She said. This would the first time she stayed alone in the mansion without her lord. And it was the first time she would acually.. Take his place. The next morning, Genji woke up from the light of the sun. Looking over she saw that her lord was still sleeping. She smiled. At least he wasn't gone just yet. She got up quickly from her bed and walked towards the window. She sighed.

" Does something trouble you?" Orochimaru asked as he approched her. He always seemed to wake when she did. He had noticed the look upon her face.

" N-Nothing, Milord. I'm fine.." She responded. Not very convincingly either.

" Very well. I'm leaving now. We'll be back when our plan is finished. Sasuke and Kimimaro shall be here with you. As one of my right-hands. I leave the well-being of the mansion and Otogakure in your hands. I trust you will do well. I don't want any slip-ups." He replyed. She nodded.

" Do not worry, Milord. You shall not be dissapointed." She answered. He smiled at her. And then she watched him as he left. The day she had always dread has finally come. The day she would be alone. Ever since she was a baby she had always been in her lord's presence. Never before has she lived without his guidence. Without him.. She was nothing.


	13. Debt

When Genji woke up the next morning, she looked over at the other side of the bed. It was empty. A sight she had never wished to see. As she stared she wondered what her lord was doing at the moment. Was his mission going well? With a depressing sigh she got out of bed and dressed. She headed out of the room, going downstairs out into the courtyard, Where Sasuke and Kimimaro trained. She sat down on the marble bench and watched them. As she watched she noticed that Sasuke was still no match for Kimimaro. Once the Uchiha fell to his knees, they stopped. Kimimaro looked over at Genji and smiled.

" Hello Genji. Do you want to train with me?" He asked, obviously wanting a better opponent.

" ..Hm.. Not right now. I don't really like to fight. Maybe some other time though." She replyed as the men approched her. Kimimaro sat down next to her. While Sasuke stood in front of them standing.

" Where is.. Lord Orochimaru today?" Sasuke asked. He seemed annoyed to refer to Orochimaru as lord.

".. What am I? His keeper?" She joked. " He's not here. He and the other elites left for Konoha." She responded. Kimimaro grew a confused look on his face.

" What the!? What about me!??" He shouted holding his hand to his chest.

" He said he wanted you to stay here so you could trian Sasuke." Genji said. Kimimaro looked to the side.

"..Hm.. Well, I guess that's fair." He agreed with a shrug.

" I bet you miss him, huh? Being able to get some everyday." Sasuke insulted. Saddened, Genji looked to the side. Kimimaro punched him in the ' no-no place.' Sasuke fell holding his lower reigon. Consumed by a writhing pain, he groaned. If Orochimaru was here he would have gotten much worse. It was considered an insult to orochimaru himself if one of his right-hands were insulted.

" You better watch it Sasuke. With Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto gone that means she's in charge. The last thing you wanna do is piss off the boss." Kimimaro advised, Almost amused by his pain.

" I don't care! I could care less about such an evil jerk!" Sasuke exclaimed as he got over it. Both Kimimaro and Genji gasped. They were shocked by what he had just said. Those words practically broke the young girl's heart. She hated hearing such things about Orochimaru. Even if he was an evil jerk and dictator.

" I'm.. going to go." Genji replyed, standing and walking inside. Anonoyed, Sasuke crossed his arms.

" Okay. Bye." Kimimaro said watching her as she left. He felt sorry.

" What's up with her?" Sasuke asked. Kimimaro sighed. before he could say anything though a couple approched them.

" Kimimaro-Sama!!!" The girl shouted, embracing him.

".. Saki!??" He exclaimed happily. Sasuke looked at them. Seeing the young man in front of him, his old memories came back to him. The day he had wished for had finally come! The day he would avenge his family.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke shouted with anger. Itachi's red sharingan eyes turned to his younger brother's. His face expressionless.

"I will av-" Sasuke was cut off.

" Foolish little brother. You can't beat me.. If you fight me now. Your only fate will be death. Your hates not strong enough..Your not strong enough." He said. All Sasuke could seem to do was stare in fear and yet.. shock. Angered he crossed his arms and turned to the side. Itachi was right. Interested, Saki looked over at Itachi. A curios look upon her face.

" Your little brother?? Sasuke?" She asked. Itachi nodded.

" So Saki. What are you doing here? Genji told me yesterday that you left for your father's." Kimimaro explained. Saki's attention shifted back to Kimimaro.

" Oh, yes. I did. But I came back for a while. I wanted to see everyone. Where is Genji by the way?" Asked Saki, looking around.

" Well.. I don't know about that. I'm assuming she shut her self out somewhere.." He started. He leaned down to her slowly. " Sasuke said a little bit about him and she walked off." He whispered. Saki soon nodded and Kimimaro stood up strait again.

" Eh! Don't tell me that cousin of yours.. is in love with Orochimaru!?" Itachi exclaimed in disgust. Saki nodded.

" Many of the servents here think the same thing. But you have to think about it. If you were in her situation you would most likely feel the same way. I remember when we were all just little children. It was around eight years ago. I was eight years old and so was she. Everyone picked on her. Always pestering her and joking about her feelings towards our lord. We were in the academy, and everyday. I would sit there.. watching them. I remember Kabuto saying ' I can't see how she can be so willing to throw her life away for him. Expecally when he's so mean to her.' Lord Orochimaru was fed up with this. So he took her out of the academy and trained her himself." Explaned Saki resting her hands on her hips.

" I think that's why me and her are such good friends. Because we're both indebted to him." Kimimaro added. It was very true. Kimimaro felt as if Orochimaru should get what's right-fully his. Even if he is evil.

" It just goes to show.. When you have someone who has always been there.. You will care for them too." Saki said. " Now if you'll excuse me.. Since Genji isn't around. I'll come back later." She replyed, bowing slightly and walking away. Itachi followed.


	14. Bad News

Meanwhile, Genji was sitting alone and silently in her lord's chambers. She was ashamed to feel so weak about him if everyone made fun of her for it. But, yet, she tried to keep it back. She made herself comfortable in the middle of the huge bed that Orochimaru had called his own. She covered herself with the bloody red sheets, still sitting up. The intoxicating aroma filling her senses. Since her thirteenth birthday, the room was also named hers. Orochimaru had given her old room to a new servant. Of course she felt awkward at first, but she soon got over it. Also.. That was the first time she was dubbed as a different servant, And became one of his favorites. She smiled as she remembered her many nights and days in the room, trying to cheer herself up.( Yes, obviously she likes to be raped.) Of course her lord was gone, and of course, he will be back. And she knew exactly what he would want from her upon his return. Just the thought of it made her blush.

A few days had passed and each day, Genji grew more and more worried about her lord. She wondered if he planned on staying in Konoha until after the war. That was a stupid thought though. Of course he would. He was the leader and he had to direct the ninja. But nonetheless. He sure was taking a while. She knew that even when he returned and if he failed. Konoha would wish to return the favor and not many servants would survive. She herself could only take on about five or six A.N.B.U. Black Ops at the very least. She couldn't even level with Kimimaro or Kabuto. What chance would she have in a war? Without Orochimaru around the whole village was doomed. She though about it. What if he planned on the whole village's death? And possibly planned on starting over? Just the thought of it made her heart sink. During the few days Genji had mostly been cleaning. Usually she would never do such a thing. However she had absolutely nothing better to do. After a long, lonely day she fell asleep. The next morning she was awoken by a familiar voice. Her eyes opened quickly as she sat up.

" Kabuto-San!??" She shouted with glee as she sprung up onto her feet. If Kabuto was back.. That means..

" Kabuto.. Where is Lord Orochimaru?" She asked worrily. His expression turned from a smile to a frown. That was when she knew something was wrong. Kabuto looked away. Genji grasped onto his forearms almost brought to tears.

" Where is he Kabuto!? What happened to him??" She begged for an answer. He sighed.

" Well. I have some bad news for you." He started." While we were in Konoha.. Lord Orochimaru had an accident. The third Hokage sealed his arms. So.. Our lord is in great pain right now. He requested me to come get you. Right now he's downstairs in the infirmary. He was taken there immediately after are arrival." He explained. Without a word she ran out of the room. Leaving Kabuto there alone. Downstairs she found him. He was lying in a bed. A servant stood next to him. Silently she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. Across form the servant. She hadn't expected this to happen at all. She felt sympathy for him. But she was relieved he made it back alive. She bit her lower lip, hoping not to expect the worst. His arms were ebony black, quite the opposite of his paper white skin.

" We can't fix your arms but we can give you medicine. It will heal them enough for you to use them without any pain." Said the servant.

" I don't want medicine." Orochimaru responded in a harsh tone.

" But My Lord! It will at least ease your pain a little!" Exclaimed the servant. Before Genji could even tell what happened the servant fell to his knees and then to the floor. Blood soon stained the floor. And Orochimaru was sitting up. He had killed him.

".. M-Milord? You summoned for me?" She asked petrified of him at this point.

" Yes. I did." He started, looking over at her. She noticed his sickly look. Somehow, she felt his pain.

" I'm relying on you Genji. Not that I no longer have the use of my arms, I am in need of your guidance. I need you to do everything I need you to do. Also.. I want you, and only you, to help me.." He explained, almost ashamed to admit that he needed help. " I can't trust Kabuto with it." He added.

" I will do all I can to help, Milord." She replied.

Eventually, Orochimaru fell asleep. Genji decided to take the time and go for a walk. She was only gone for about thirty minutes. She soon came back to the room, noticing that he was still in a deep sleep. Slowly she approached him, sitting on the side of the bed. she watched him as he slept peacefully. His light breathes stirring his body. I bet he's in so much pain right now. She thought as she looked at his sealed arms. Slowly she held out her hand and gently stroked his long black hair. She stopped and jumped when his eyes opened and looked at her.

" I'm sorry, Milord! Forgive me, that's not-" Before Genji could even finish apologizing, Orochimaru interrupted her.

".. It's fine. I don't mind it." He said.

" Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

" Not at the moment. Nothing can rid of this retched curse in so short a time." He responded as he looked down at his arms.

" Umm.. Milord?.. What if it's.. Impossible??" Genji asked. Orochimaru looked at her as if he was almost agreeing with her question.

" Well. Then I will just have to switch bodies." He said. It hadn't been three years since his last change. So he would have to wait quite a long time to transfer his soul.

" .. But Milord. Sasuke's body has not yet come to fruition. How will you-" Orochimaru interrupted her.

" I am not talking about Sasuke. I will have a contest out of all my slaves and simply take the body of the last one standing. Sasuke is second as of now." He explained. She stared. This was a very serious situation. Everything was still finding a place in her mind.

" By the way.." Orochimaru started, quickly gaining Genji's attention back. " What do you think of Sasuke? After all.. One day I will have his body. I want your honest opinion." He asked. She shuttered. Was this a trick? If she said no would he kill her? If she said yes would he accuse her of lying?

" My honest opinion??" She asked. He nodded.

" You have no need to fret. I give you my consent. I will not be malice." He answered. He had an okay expression on his face. So she knew she was fine.

" Well, personally I don't like him that much. He is angry and self-absorbent. If your looking for my opinion.. I do not think his body suits you at all." She responded. Her lord stared at her quite strangely. Making a sense of fear run through her veins. But then he smiled at her in a comfortable yet shifty way. And she smiled back.


	15. Failure

The next morning Genji woke up early. Orochimaru was asleep next to her. The day before Kidomaru and Kabuto moved the dark lord back into his room. That way he could be in his chambers. She quickly got up out of bed being careful not to wake her lord. She knew if she wanted to help Orochimaru with his curse. She would have to learn from the best. She hated asking for help from the other servants. But this was for Orochimaru. And there was only one person in the whole mansion that knew anything about medical jutsu. In his younger days, the medical units head chief in Konoha had adopted Kabuto. Because of this he knew almost anything. A skilled medical-nin he was. Getting him to help her would be a challenging task in deed. But she would have to ask. She went into the elites hallway. Kabuto had just exited his room. She shouted his name and he stopped.

" Kabuto. I have a favor to ask of you." She started. He raised his eyebrows waiting for what she would ask. " I need some of your medicine." She said. He looked at her suspiciously. With a smirk he laughed.

" And what for? You're hoping to heal Lord Orochimaru's arms? Medicine cannot accomplish what you seek. All it will do is ease his pain a smudge. It will do no good to fight something you can never win against. It's a waste. And even if there was a medicine that could heal our lord.. I would never allow you to put your hands upon it." Kabuto explained in anger as he walked away. It seemed as though Kabuto was growing even more enmity for Orochimaru as each day passed.

But nonetheless. She had failed in which she was ordered to do. With no other choice she went back to her lord's chambers. He was awake. She approached him penitently. She stood before him beginning to weep.

" I'm sorry Milord.. I have failed you.." She cried. He stared at her in confusion. He was still a bit weary.

" What are you talking about??" He asked.

" Kabuto refuses to help me in any way for your health. I am not-" She was interrupted.

" No.. It was not you who failed me. It is Kabuto. You have done no wrong.." He replied pulling her down onto the bed to look him strait in the eye. Her soft green eyes sweetly looked into his. Un expectantly he drew back. A look he usually got from others but this time it was him. Her look seemed to tame his heinous eyes. A chill flowing throughout his body in one quick swoop. It was over before he even knew it. Leaving him confused and nervous. He tried not to let it bother him.

" You know something? I wasn't going to say anything to you but.. Yesterday when I got back I read one of your letters. It would appear that Ari has invited you to her mansion in the ice village. It read in the letter that in two days she would be leaving on her first mission to retrieve one of three nuki-nin." he explained.

" You've done so much for me so I believe I will return the favor. I will allow you to go. It can be you off time." He said. Her eyes widened.

" But Milord! Who will-" He placed his cold rough hand over her mouth. It pained him to move but he had to shut her up somehow.

" No! I will not hear of it! Your going and that's an order!" He shouted. Her emotionless expression changed into a smile. She was quickly filled with joy.

" Oh thank you, Milord! I appreciate this greatly!" She yelled throwing her arms around him, causing his face to flush. He felt deep chagrin. This was the first time he had ever.. Been embraced. It felt nice.


	16. Ari's Back!

Ari stood outside her mansion. Her hands resting confidently upon her waist. Hikari stood behind her shyly fidgeting with her fingers as they waited for their guests. An older looking woman around her twenties stood next to Hikari, her eyes never leaving the young girl. The woman had long black hair reaching all the way down to her waist. Her expression was down-to-earth and she appeared to have no care in the world. She wore a usual jonin jacket that she left unzipped, revealing an ebony black tank top that stopped just above her belly button. Where a piercing was. She wore nothing on her arms except her village headband that was tied on her left forearm. A wristband on each wrist. And finally baggy pants. She hailed from rain. Ari had hired her to protect Hikari. It wasn't everyday that Ari saw her younger sister. She lived in ice with their father while Hikari lived in rain with their mother. Constantly worrying, Ari hired the young woman who would ensure her safety while they were apart.

" Dieki. Will you escort Hikari inside?" Ari asked the young woman. Dieki nodded.

" Ari why do I have to go inside??" Hikari asked in a whining voice. Ari sighed.

" You should socialize. Make some friends.." Ari started. Hikari stood still with her head to the ground. Ari placed her hands on her hips getting agitated. Hikari looked up at her older sister for only a moment. Her wide eyes showing a sign of melancholy." Go on. Go!!" Ari yelled.

" C'mon Hikari." Beckoned Dieki. Hearing her, the young ninja left inside. Just like Ari had said. Genji did show up. Seeing her friend caused her to smile contently.

" Good to see you again." Greeted Genji as she held out her hand.

" You too." Responded Ari taking Genji's hand within hers. Shaking hands.

" So are you having a celebration or something??" Genji asked as she looked on the large mansion. It was equivalent to her lord's back in Otogakure.

" Somewhat.. Actually.." Ari started with a creepy looking smirk. " I told you that I became an A.N.B.U, right?? Well, in about two days I get to go on my first mission. I have to track down one of three nuki-nin." She explained. Genji could tell by her tone of voice she was overly excited.

" Well. C'mon! Let's go inside! I invited some people from Ice's other alliances'." Ari said, grabbing Genji by the wrist and pulling her inside the mansion. Inside there were quite a few people. She became a bit uncomfortable as she felt a stare upon her. She followed Ari towards a table where everyone sat.

" Hi Genji." Greeted Hikari happily as she waved. Genji waved back with a gentle smile.

" Everyone. This is Genji Matsunaga. She hails from the hidden sound village." Introduced Ari, pointing at Genji. She waved at everyone that looked.

" Tomorrow we can celebrate.. But for now.. I'm kind of tired." Ari yawned. The other guests contently agreed with her and each of them separated to their rooms. Genji was placed in the same room she had before. She entered the room and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Treason

The next morning Genji awoke from her deep sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw a figure standing beside her bed. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Quickly, she sat up.

" Milord!! You-..You look different.." Was all she could manage to say. He laughed manically.

" Haven't you noticed? I have a new body now. Yes. My curse is gone.. But I can still feel a bit of the pain." He explained. ".. But there is another reason I need you here." He said. Her eyes widened once again.

" What is it that you need, Milord?" She asked.

" Well. Since you're already here in Ice I thought it would be a good idea to set you up on a mission of mine. The Shinimasu clan is becoming stronger. It has become apparent to me that the village leader will be near death in due time. In a result.. Ari will take his place. She is the heir to the clan, and I need you to require her skill level. Watch her every move. I need this information!' He ordered. She nodded. Orochimaru turned and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:57. Genji was puzzled in his sudden interest in the time.

" Milord? What is it??" She asked. Orochimaru's attention shifted back at his servant.

" Everyone must be awake by now?.. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

" Oh, Yes! Thank you!" She exclaimed as she walked towards the door. He grasped onto her wrist as she walked by him, stopping her movement. She turned her head towards him and he faced her. She looked at him in thought. What is it that he would want now??

" Aren't you forgetting something??" He asked in a low voice. Her green eyes gazed at the ceiling. She thought about it for several minutes, but nothing came to her.

" Umm.. I don't think so.." She replied in confusion. With a quick chuckle he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Immediately he withdrew.

" Now, off you go." He ordered in response as he let her go and turned his back to her. She looked at him one last time before exiting the room.

As Genji walked down the hallway, she noticed Hikari leaving her room.

" Hikari!" Genji called. The young Shinimasu turned and smiled.

" Good-Morning." She responded, as Genji got close.

" So, How has training been going??" Genji asked. She crossed her arms behind her back and smiled.

" Ari has me on a strict training schedule now that my visits with her are limited. When I go back home in Rain I have to train with Dieki-Kun." Hikari explained. Genji nodded.

" I have to go talk with my father now. I'll see you later." Hikari mumbled as she waved good-bye.

Genji walked down the hallway once again. A figure with long black hair entered a room and it caught Genji's attention. Curiously, she peered inside the room through the door crack.

Ari was inside shuffling through a pile of papers. As the ninja looked through the papers of wanted criminals, she saw a picture and dropped the whole bunch. Papers spread everywhere and she bent down and picked the one particular one that caught her attention.

" Those eyes!" She started. " I remember those eyes!!" She shouted in shock, recalling the day Ice allied with sound. It was Orochimaru's picture she was looking at. She stared and noticed something. In the background of the picture was.. Genji!!

Genji works for Orochimaru!??" She said to herself. Hearing this, Genji rushed back to the guest room. Orochimaru was there and they left. He somehow knew Ari would find this out.


	18. The Ultimate Decision!

Ari was outraged. How could Genji betray the hidden ice village?? Ari thought to herself. Angrily, she practically stomped into the main hallway where all the guests were.

"Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make!" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Our former friend Genji is a traitor! She's been working for Orochimaru!" Ari exclaimed as she threw an open folder on the table. Hikari was devastated. Could it really be true??

" It is true! And as my first mission as an A.N.B.U, I will be the one to take down Matsunaga, Genji!" Ari shouted. She clenched her fist as she made that vow to herself.

Back in sound, Genji was able to enjoy a good nights sleep in her bed. As morning came and the sun shone brightly through the window she awoke from her peaceful sleep Slowly she sat up, still somewhat weary.

"Do you sleep still?" Came a voice. Genji turned her head only to see her lord. He was looking out the window as he rested against the wall. His arms crossed. He was simply a shadow until he stepped into the light from the darkness.

"Yes Milord." She responded. She wrapped her arms around her legs and watched his every move.

"Tell me." He started. He looked back out the window and closed his slitted eyes. " Are you troubled by the fact that you can't be friends with Ari any longer?" He asked. He turned and beckoned her forward. Without hesitation she stood and approached him, standing within arm's length of him.

"No, Milord!" She exclaimed with a shy smile. He tilted his head to the side in doubt. He obviously didn't believe her all to well. Orochimaru dipped his head down slowly. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he brought his lips closer to her ear.

" I will allow for you to make a decision. You may stay here and continue your work for me.. Or you may leave this mansion and everything else and be with your friends. It's your time to choose. What's it going to be??" He asked in a soft calm voice. Her eyes widened. How could he make her decide between something like this!?? The true answer was not that hard to decide though. It was obvious!

" I want to continue living here, Milord. There's no way I could choose Ari over everything you have done for me." She replied with a smile. He looked at her questionably, his eyebrow raised. Her expression remained the same. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A smirk formed on his pale face and he opened his eyes once again to look at her.

" Well, Isn't that a good thing?" He responded. She could tell by the way his tone of voice was he was kind of relived that she chose him over Ari.. She pretended she didn't notice.

Orochimaru then turned to look back out the window, upon the village.

" So, Have you been keeping up with Sasuke's training?" He asked.

" Yes, Milord. Kimimaro claims him to be weak and stubborn. I think it will take a while." Genji responded. The lord looked at her again.

" I have something I would like you to do for me." He stated. Genji listened patiently. " I want you to make me dinner." He finished with a smirk. " And set it for two." He added.

Genji smiled and nodded.

" Yes, Milord!" She exclaimed bowing politely.

" Good. Have someone fetch me when you are done. There is something I want to discuss with you that is very personal." He explained as he turned to the window again. Genji nodded and left the room.


	19. Preparations

Genji had never made food before. The other servants had always done it. It wasn't her job. She knew since she didn't have the best skills she'd probably make a horrible dinner and it'd possibly kill her lord from it's horrible taste. She wanted it to be perfect! Especially since he wanted to eat with her! Genji entered the kitchen on the bottom floor. Once the servants inside noticed her entry they bowed nervously. They remained in that stage for quite a while.

" May we assist you with something, Miss. Genji-dono??" Asked one of the girls once they built up enough courage.

" Please stop bowing. Get up." She replied. All three of the servants did as she asked.

" Apologies, Milady." They all said in unison. Genji cracked a smile.

" Milady?" She questioned, Amused by them.

" We figured that since your Lord Orochimaru's favorite he would be angered if you were not shown proper respect." Explained on of them.

" No. No, He doesn't mind. Listen. I need your help with something. I want to make our lord something for dinner tonight." Genji said. The three women looked at each other and then nodded.

"Okay." They said. They grabbed Genji's wrist and pulled her to the stove. They showed her exactly what to do and then left her be as they left to cook food for the rest of the mansion.

" You know. You think Lord Orochimaru's pet would be a lot more selfish and un-caring." Replied one of the servants as she poured some flour out of a bag and into a bowl.

" She's quite the opposite. She seems perfect for him. Maybe one day she can change his ways" Said one of the other servants. " He's quite the lucky one." Said the last one with a smile.

(Please excuse this extreamly short chapter.)


	20. You Want Me To Do What?

Later that night, Orochimaru waited patiently at the dining room table. Genji had just finished eating when he did. The whole time the two were completely silent. It made her feel a little uncomfortable.

" Do you know why you're here right now??" He asked as he finished. He pushed his plate away and leaned over the table towards her. She shook her head.

" No." She responded with wide eyes. Meanwhile outside Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sasuke and the other elites waited impatiently outside the door to the dining room.

" No one can enter." Said one of the servants guarding the door.

" Why the hell not?" Demanded Sasuke.

" Lord Orochimaru wishes to eat his dinner in privet with Miss. Genji-Sama." Answered the other servant guarding the door. Kabuto looked over at Sasuke and smirked, nudging his shoulder. Implying that something inappropriate was going on inside.

" I have a proposition for you." Orochimaru started. ' As you know, Sasuke's body has not come into fruition and he is quite weak. There's no way I'll have the body I need. Also the fact that he may abandon us in the near future. I'm going to need your help." He informed her.  
" What is it, Milord?" She asked.

" I need the use of your body! Not for my own but for something else.. I want you to bare me a child. A son. So I may take his body for my own and seeing as he'd be of my own flesh and blood, he would be perfect as my new body. I believe you to be the only person I can trust with this task. In return I will grant you anything you want." He explained. His question made her blush profusely. This was extremely unexpected and to think. Her? Carrying the blood of a man such as Orochimaru?

" Of course, Milord." She answered, smiling happily yet shyly.

" Very well. We best go allow the other servants in now before they get cranky." He replied with a smirk. He stood and waited for her to follow him. He opened the door.


	21. Success!

About a week has passed and as Orochimaru had asked, they tried for a baby. The lord didn't want to go on without knowing if they accomplished their goal. That morning, her lord awaked Genji. As she opened her big green eyes she looked up at him. He was leaning over her side of the bed. His long black hair shielding the sides of his pale face so only she could she him. The light shining in through the window cast his shadow upon her. He smiled at her meticulously and in response she smiled back. He stood up straight and she sat up.

" What is it, Milord??" She asked, mumbling as she talked.

" Get up and get dressed." He ordered, standing beside her at the side of the bed.

" May I ask what for??" She asked.

" I'm taking you into the village.

" He responded as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of her normal clothes. He tossed them to her and once she caught them she quickly dressed.

Orochimaru led her out of the mansion. As the exited their enormous home, the lord held out his arm to her. She locked her arm into his, as that was what he wanted. This was the first time that Genji could remember she had seen her lord outside in the village. Genji wondered why he wanted her so close. He had never held her like that when they walked in the mansion hallways and in the courtyard. She looked slightly at her arm locked within his. He looked at her and noticed.

" The village is harsh and cruel." He started. As he spoke she looked at him. " I can't risk my most loyal servant's life, now can I?" He explained as an answer to her un-asked question. He walked again and she followed, their arms still locked. As they walked through the crowded village, they received many stares from passer- bys. They showed looks of hatred and disgust. However they kept to themselves, as they were afraid to lose their lives. Orochimaru and Genji reached a small hut somewhere in the middle of the village. Genji didn't know where they were located in the village. They waited outside the door for a few minutes.

" What are we waiting for, Milord?" She asked as she grasped his arm with both her arms. He looked at her.

" We have to wait for someone to get here." He answered, looking away soon after. Being out in the village like this made her feel foreign, uncomfortable. She remained quiet as she looked around at the villagers who carried on with their lives.

" You know who she looks like?" Said a woman from afar. Genji heard her and shyly dug her head into Orochimaru's arm.

" Who??" Asked one of the other women with her.

"Shinichi Matsunaga!" Exclaimed the other. Genji peered over at the women who spoke about her, being careful not to let them notice.

" No. It can't be. I think that's her daughter. Only the Matsunaga family has black hair and green eyes and they left a long time ago. The daughter is the only one left in the village." Replied the other.

" You mean she was left with Lord Orochimaru this whole time? Poor thing. How could the Matsunaga's just leave her?" Questioned the women.

" Yes. You mean you didn't hear? There were rumors about it! Shinichi and Neko wanted freedom so they gave her up. Selfish it is, But she was a baby." Explained the other.

" She's probably Lord Orochimaru's pet. Since she was promised to him. Little slut." Said the women. That's when Genji stopped listening. She could feel her eyes watering up. She bit her lower lip in order to keep them back. Orochimaru also over heard this and noticed Genji's saddened face. He looked at the woman who stood within a few yards away.

" Is this a problem?" He asked in an angry tone. They were certainly frightened and ran. Genji couldn't believe how rude some people can be. Orochimaru then looked at Genji and placed his hand on her cheek.

" Just ignore them. People around here are just ignorant." He commanded. She nodded. After about a few minutes an old man showed up. He was stubby and short. He was bald and wore black-rimmed glasses. He quickly opened the door and bowed to them.

" I apologize for my lateness, Lord Orochimaru!" He exclaimed. Orochimaru said nothing and he and Genji walked inside the hut. The old man followed them in and closed the door behind him. Orochimaru pointed to the table where he instructed Genji to sit. She did as she was told and looked around. What was she doing here? She wondered.

" Okay so." The old man started. He rummaged through a dour and pulled out a needle. Genji frowned widely. What was he going to do!?? He walked over to Genji.

" Don't worry, Genji. He's supposed to do this." Orochimaru assured her. The doctor took her blood and did tests and other things for a while. Genji was still confused. The old man said something to her lord but she couldn't hear it.

" Okay. Ready to go, Genji?" Orochimaru asked with a smile. She nodded. They left the hut and began their decent to the mansion.

" Milord. What was he doing?" Genji asked as they walked along.

" Genji." Orochimaru started. "Your pregnant!" He exclaimed.


	22. Birth

Back at the mansion, Sasuke and Kabuto had just walked out of the dining room and stopped once they saw Orochimaru and Genji. The two simply walked past them without saying a word. Genji turned and smiled at them as they turned the corner.

"Sasuke. Did you notice anything different about Genji just now??" Kabuto asked as he rubbed his chin.

" You mean the fact that she's gotten a bit fatter?" Sasuke asked. This was an insult, but Kabuto was thinking the same thing so he didn't say anything.

"Yeah. I think she might be pregnant." Added Kabuto. Sasuke sneered.

" Kabuto. How do you know this?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

" I just know these things okay! I'm a medical Nin! Remember? There's no doubt in my mind that Lord Orochimaru's using her to get a body of his own. Genji's a fool! She's blinded by her love for him! She'll start to make trips to the bathroom in the middle of the night. All pregnant women vomit while in pregnancy. That's when we'll know.." Kabuto complained.

A few months have passed and like Kabuto had said, Genji began throwing up. Orochimaru kept by her side the entire time. Probably to ensue her safety. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin his plan! Kabuto and Sasuke waited for many nights for the lord's "princess" to stumble out of the chambers and retreat to the bathroom, but Orochimaru was always with her. Genji woke up late in the night, the sickening feeling churning in her stomach again. She sat up quickly and looked at her lord who lay sleeping next to her. Kabuto and Sasuke knew she was really pregnant now. There was something different now. Genji began to hurt really bad. She expected that it was the baby moving around again but it hurt even worse than that. She shook his arm roughly grasping her stomach all the while.

" Milord!" She shouted. He awoke immediately. He could tell by looking at her what was going on. He quickly woke up and picked her up and left the room. He woke up Kabuto and had him do the work. As the sun came up, Genji gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His resemblance to Orochimaru was shocking; he looked nothing like his mother. His eyes were slitted with purple rings around them. His hair was faintly there but it was black and his eyes were. White. Strangely neither Orochimaru nor Genji had white eyes. Orochimaru was present at the time, but he wasn't really to thrilled about it. Just relived she had the baby. Genji was the happiest. And she pampered the young child constantly. After a few years, the child progressed into a powerful young boy. He was merely four at this time, and already he excelled every other child in the village. He was a prodigy.


	23. Akito

Genji had awoken herself up early. She quickly slipped out of bed. She was silent and careful not to wake her lord who lay asleep beside her. She quickly dressed and left the room. Next door a young boy with long black hair lay asleep in his bed. There was a click and the door unlocked. Genji walked in and walked over to the bed. She shook him lightly, alerting him that morning has come. His white slitted eyes opened and he sat up slowly.

"Akito. Get up." She whispered. He got up and walked straight over to his dresser pulling out something random. Orochimaru had given him his old clothes from when he was a child. He dressed and held out his hand. He always did this when he wanted her, so she walked over to him and held his hand.

She led him out of the room, almost running into someone as she closed the door behind her.

" Milord! I'm sorry!" She apologized. Orochimaru looked at her and then at Akito.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

" Well, I was going to talk with Kimimaro and Sasuke for a while and then get him something to eat." Genji responded as she looked at Akito and then back at her lord.

" I thought I told you not to take him out of the room without telling me first." The dark lord reminded her.

" I'm sorry, Milord. You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." She said.

" Yes, Well. Let's not forget again. Wake me up next time." He replied. Genji nodded and smiled.

"May I take him? He needs a check-up and I'll bring him to the dining room once he's done." Orochimaru asked.

" Yes, Of course." Genji answered. Orochimaru grabbed Akito's other hand and Genji let him go. The four-year old boy knew by the rough touch it was his father who had grabbed him. He held out his other hand for Genji but she did not respond. After that they went separate ways.


	24. Secret Plan 1!

Genji sat down at the marble bench in the courtyard watching Kimimaro and Sasuke. They were still training and as usual, Sasuke wasn't winning. Sasuke had been training for nearly five years now and he's shown almost no progress.

"Sasuke. Let's call it quits for the day." Suggested Kimimaro as they stopped. Kimimaro walked over to Genji and took a seat next to her on the bench.

" Good morning Genji!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Where'd you just come from? Lord Orochimaru's chamber?" He asked.

" Well not exactly. Lord Orochimaru took Akito for a check-up." She answered.

"Oh. How is the little guy? I haven't seen him in a while." Kimimaro questioned.

"He's doing fine. He's a bit clumsy but I guess it's natural for a young child." Genji responded.

" Clumsy?" Sasuke asked his arms crossed.

" Yes. He's always running into things, or tripping over something. He often climbs the stairs instead of walking up it. It's so adorable. I assume it's a kid thing. You know, being adventurous? Exploring his surroundings?" Explained Genji.

" Hm. Well, I bet you're glad you have a son. Especially since he's the son of the most revered man in the whole village, nay the world!" Kimimaro replied. Sasuke lost interest and walked away. Once he was gone Kimimaro leaned closer to Genji his lips close to her ear.

" You didn't hear this from me. But I overheard Kabuto and Sasuke talking and I think they're planning to murder Akito. In order to prevent Lord Orochimaru from living." He whispered. Genji's eyes widened. Why would they do that? Kabuto knew she had always wanted a child, Why would he ruin that after so many years of encouraging? And why Akito?

" I believe I have something to tell Lord Orochimaru. Thank you Kimimaro. I'll see you later." She said, waving as she left.


	25. Genji's wish

Genji walked up stairs into Lord Orochimaru's chambers. He was lying on his bed in his robe, staring up at the ceiling. He had something on his mind.

" Milord?" She called walking over to him and sitting on the bed next to him.

" Yes?" He asked impatiently.

" Kimimaro informed me of Sasuke and Kabuto's plan to assassin Akito so you will not live." Genji explained. He quickly sat up.

" Well. They'll be sorry. Have him sleep in here for now on. I believe I can share my bed with two people." He said, Looking over at her and smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

" Thank you Milord." She responded with a sigh. Unlike him, She feared more for their son's safety. It was her dream. Her son. If anything happened to him. She wouldn't know what she would do. Akito soon entered the room and he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. The paper the doctor had given him to bring to them. He held out his hand and Genji went to him and gently took it from him. Once she read it. She cried.

"Well. What does it say?" Orochimaru asked as he approached her. He took the paper from her and his snake-like eyes skimmed the paper.

" WHAT!? I cannot believe this! I cannot live in a body that is blind! This child is useless!" He exclaimed. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. Just as he was about to kill hi, Genji quickly held onto his wrists in a desperate attempt to save Akito.

"Genji. What are you." She interrupted him.

"Stop!" She pleaded. He looked at her in a concerned, yet angered look. " Please don't! Milord." She cried. His arm seemed at ease now; he slowly and hesitantly lowered it, the kunai still in his grip.

" My wish. I wish for Akito to live." She wept. Orochimaru stared angrily at her, but soon his expression changed to an apologetic look.

" If that is what you wish. It is done." He started, not able to look her in the eye. She slowly let go of him and grabbed onto her son, holding him lovingly. Orochimaru tossed the kunai across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor; it's clink the only sound in the room. " Just know this. Akito. He means nothing to me now. So don't expect me to care. He can live, only because it is your wish." He explained in a rash tone.

"Thank you Milord." She said with a smile.

" I never go back on my word." He replied as he left the room.


	26. Change

Orochimaru would never have expected that Genji would have used her wish for Akito's sake. The thought of knowing there's a part of the two of them roaming around the household gave him a sickening feeling in both his heart and his stomach. He felt like he was about to throw up. He couldn't explain it; this feeling. He wanted to be with her every second of every day. Why did he feel this way? He wanted to make her happy, He wanted to do anything for her. It was the same with Akito. Even though he hated his guts, he felt guilty that he tried to kill him. Even seeing Genji cry made his heart sink. What was wrong with him?

He started to regret everything. Yet, as he thought of her, he longed to be around her, and hold her and kiss her. He smiled slightly at the thought and suddenly became angry with himself. He stood up straight from the balcony wall. He looked up into the darkened sky. Drops of water began to fall onto his pale face, sliding down his cheeks. He blinked and looked over to the window next to his. He sighed and realized he had some unfinished business to attend to. He went inside and left his room, heading to the one next to his. Genji was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Akito slept. She was watching him happily. Hearing the door close, Genji turned to see who it was. He approached her and stood by her side as he looked upon Akito.

"Milord. I'm sorry if I." She stopped talking once the lord's hand rested on her shoulder. He did not look at her, only the boy.

"No." He said. "It is I that should be sorry. I apologize for my aggression. I should not have done that, no matter what the circumstances." He responded. She looked at him. Why was he apologizing? He never did this before. He then looked at her. His snake-like eyes having a saddened look in them. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He quickly pulled away. He left the room without a word. She smiled lightly. He was changing. He was finally changing.


	27. Meeting With Itachi

Nighttime soon rolled around and Orochimaru just couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling for hours. He slowly sat up and peered over at the sleeping woman beside him. Akito slept between them, keeping them apart. Her beauty intoxicated him. He silky black hair shined in the light of the moon. She slept so peacefully. She made absolutely no noise at all. He got up and went outside onto the balcony to ease his thoughts.

"Does something trouble you, Orochimaru?" Asked a voice. The lord turned around. A young man in a long dark coat was leaning against the wall. He approached him with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Demanded Orochimaru.

"Just. Enjoying the view." He replied. The lord sighed and looked out onto the village.

"Tell me something. Why are you with Saki?" He asked. Itachi looked at him with a confused look.

"To be honest. I don't even know. She makes me happy and I've just gotten so used to her being around. I just can't leave her. Why?" He questioned.

"No reason." Orochimaru answered.

" You have an attachment too. Don't you? To Genji, if I'm not mistaken." Itachi pestered with a smile. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Might I suggest not getting anymore involved with her." He added.

"I'm afraid that may already be too late." Orochimaru said.

"Nonsense. It's never too late. What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her." He replied. Itachi smirked.

"Why don't you kill her?" He suggested. Orochimaru looked at him with an appalled look on his face.

" It's not that simple. I need her. She is to bare me the child of my future body." He said.

" With a man of great power such as yourself. Anyone can do that for you. You refuse it only because you are in love with her." Itachi said. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Was that was he was feeling all along? The feeling of love? Itachi was right.

Suddenly the door slid open from the room. Genji stood there leaning against the panel. She was still a bit weary.

"Milord. Are you okay?" She asked in monotone.

"Yes. I'm fine. Go back to bed." He ordered softly. Orochimaru gave Itachi a quick look after she went back inside.

"Don't forget what I said." Itachi said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	28. Secret Plan 2!

The only light in the room was that of the lit candles. Two young girls stood close, huddling over a small table. There was an open map of the villages in front of them.

"This is sound." Started the girl, placing her finger on Otogakure. She then began sliding it westward. "And this is Ice." She said. "In order to perform a full scale assault, we'll need to travel this distance and." She was cut off.

"Can we even do that, Ari?" Asked the other girl.

"Of course we can! I don't want to listen to your negative outcomes, Hikari!" Ari shouted, clenching her fists.

"But Ari. You're by far the strongest in our village! Without you, Ice will fall without you. You can't just be willing to throw your life away just because you're pissed off at Genji. Father is dead. I don't want to lose you Ari. Your all I have left." Hikari cried. Ari sighed and looked to the side.

"Hikari." Ari breathed. "You know the only reason I killed father was to rid of those retched bands that limited our powers. Now they are gone and I can finally realize my true strength. This is my chance. I could rid of Orochimaru and set all his slaves free. Even Genji. If that becomes a case." Ari assured her. Hikari looked to the floor.

"Listen. If it gets to bad I'll retreat." Ari promised. Hikari then smiled.


	29. Suprise!

The sun shone through the cracks of the curtains that covered the windows of Orochimaru's mansion. This awaked the dark lord, and as he opened his eyes he noticed he was alone in the room. He sighed, what if Itachi was right? He could kill Saki if he wanted to, but he decided not to. However, Orochimaru is a dictator, a man of great power. Not a man who caters to the whims of a woman? A woman who is weaker than he. What would people say about him then? He put much thought into it, and then he decided... He knew what he was going to do.

Genji sat in the courtyard, enjoying her time by herself. It was bright and sunny, but it was great because there was a chilling breeze. Akito sat beside her, fiddling with his fingers. She looked over at him, with a content smile on her face. She had her son, and Orochimaru was finally becoming a kinder person, even a little. She was happy. She twisted the long black hair her son had, just like his father. As she did this, Orochimaru walked towards her silently.

"Hello Milord" She greeted with a smile. He said nothing, staring at her and then turning his attention to Akito. "Does something bother you?" She asked. He responed quickly with a "no" and it was quiet again. "You know something Genji? I want to leave this place. It's quite boring." He explained. She looked down at her feet, twiddling her feet with one another. "Well, you can do whatever you want you know, go ahead and leave." She said.

He laughed at her.

"Your crazy, go pack your things" He chuckled as he left her there. She was confused, just them? going on a trip together, and nobody else. No plans of war, no anything. What was his intention?

Orochimaru had taken Genji and Akito to a remote mansion far in the mountains of Oto, It seemed as though he had a home everywhere. Genji had set up everything and put the child to bed, it was weird. Orochimaru asked her and their son to come on this trip but he mintue they got there he left, she was there by herself with only the young boy to keep her company. She thought this was a vacation for the two of them, as a couple. "I guess not" She sighed to herself sadly. She went into the bedroom she was to sleep in. Orochimaru wasen't there, but she didn't seem to pay any mind. She'd grown up with him not there. Not like it mattered he wasen't there now. She lifted up the covers and layed down in the bed, and slowly drifted into slumber.


	30. Orochimaru's Choice

It was dark and silent for many hours. Genji and Akito slept peacefully most of the night. Orochimaru had came back, unknown to them. He was pondering what he was going to do about his situation. He was confused. But he had made up his mind, he know what he was going to do. He slipped in though the door to the bedroom where Genji had slept. He watched her, and her breath stirred in her body. She was beautiful to him. "No, You can't do this" He said to himself in a determinded voice. She awoke from his voice, and she turned to look up at him. They both said nothing to eachother, possibly from the lack of sleep. Slowly but surely she watched him as he pulled his hand from behind his back. It was pretty dark in the room but she was no idiot. She knew what he was doing, and she jumped and ran away from him in fear. She didn't even bother to throw the bed sheets off of her as she got up, and it caused her to trip over them as she stumbled to open the door. She hit the floor with a loud thud, and she glanced at him. He only stood there, watching her. She slowly stood up, and cautiously reached for the knob. He had blocked it from the other side, she couldn't get out. The only other was was the window on the other side of the room. She looked at it quickly, and he began to walk towards her, so she made a rush for it.

He grabbed her of course and she fell to the floor once again as he slid her across it and through her into the corner. She was helpless and defenseless. "Please don't do this" She cried deeply. He had nothing to say to her and he held his knife high above his head, ready to peirce her skin with it. She wept and looked into his eyes. He froze. The look he was seeing in her face, it stunned him. He couldn't move, though he desperatly tried to. "Why are you doing this!?" She screamed at him. As she tried to crawl away. He blocked her everytime. As this was going on a million thoughts rushed though his mind. Memories, the future, Wishes, everything they had been though together. Was he really going to make this decision? He yelled mis-understood words and he threw the weapon he had held. Grabbing close objects and wrecking everything he saw, pulling his own hair. Once he was done with his rage, he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry" Was all he could seem to slip out of his mouth.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay" Was her reply, fighting back the tears.

"Are you stupid Genji!" He yelled angrily. "It's not okay and you know it"

"No, Milord. I forgive you, I know you have your reasons"

He gazed at her, and gently held her face in his palms. " I've been so unkind to you." He began. "You've been there, your whole life. I forced you to be here and he took all the shit i put you through. No complaints, no questions. You've devoted your entire life to me and I threw you aside like some worthless waste of life. I tormented so many people in search for true happiness. Me, the great Orochimaru the most powerdul man in the world. People would bow to me just in fear! I was blinded by this power, I didn't even realize that the key to happiness was all around me the whole time, and i treated you so wrongly. You don't desearve the things you've been through and i am sorry. You've made me a mess, don't you see?" He explained. "Don't you see what you have done to me!"

Her eyes wondered aimlessly. She was speechless. Her lips trembled to say something, anything, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not even a minute sooner, a loud crash came from the other room.


End file.
